Darkest before the dawn
by JonseyCat79
Summary: He was captured...He was transformed against his will... yet he will be a hero.This is the story of John. Ancient society/ quarantine one shot.


**Darkest before the dawn**

**By JonseyCat 79**

**Based on "Ancient Society: Transformation II" by TurtlesandMonkeys**

**John Kai Ping created by Swack 16**

**A/N: Here it is, the story of John after Quarantine that leads to his role in Ancient Society. I would like to take this time to thank Swack 16 and TurtlesandMonkeys for their support of my stories and helping me out with this one. MEE-YAA!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Pokemon universe, or the Transformation universe established by TurtlesandMonkeys. John belongs to Swack 16 and the Ancient Society belongs to TurtlesandMonkeys.**

Night was upon the sky, the stars twinkling brightly, the moon shining mystically. The stars still burned bright despite the city lights that fought to drown their flame out. If one were to take a breather, they would have the tapestry of the night to help calm them down.

Such was not the case for one trainer who traveled down the road.

John was hurrying his best to get to Mauville city, not even stopping to take a break. He had more pressing matters to deal with. _Almost there…_

He looked to his poke belt and once again he was at the battle with that man, Akira, again, the blood-red Ninetales effortlessly dispatching everything he threw at it. He felt the empty notch and remembered how his Mightyena, Shadow, was snagged away from him after it was defeated.

"_Listen, I had to do it. Your pokemon was infected…"_

John remembered. He remembered Shadow's sudden flash of rage. He remembered seeing Shadow's teeth sink into the Ninetales' paw. He remembered the master ball striking Shadow's unconscious form. He remembered the ice-cold blue eyes of Akira, hidden behind those ebony shades. His thoughts drifted to Cindy and Lina, the two girls forced to go back with Akira because of John's loss.

His thoughts drifted to his other Pokemon, their bodies battered and tired from the confrontation. He'd admit that he trained them well, but not even his training could prepare them for the devastation they endured at the hands of Akira and his Shiny Ninetales.

His eyes cringed when he remembered when Sarah, his Luxray, performed a risky maneuver that resulted in her getting slammed into a tree, breaking something. Kairi was struck by a full flamethrower, the Espeon struggling to stand but ultimately failing. Even Burn, though not at the hands of the Ninetales, endured a harsh beating. And then there was Shadow…

_Shadow was infected. That's what he said…_

John shook the thought from his head. He didn't need to be reminded of that. He began walking faster. The sooner he got to Mauville, the sooner his pokemon can get the care they needed. _"If your friend comes back with me, the unit will take his pokemon away and they won't get the care they need. I'm not heartless you know. Let's just say I'm cutting your friend a break…" _

John shook thoughts of Akira way again. That chapter was already done and a new one was beginning. _While I wait, maybe I can secure another badge from the gym leader in Mauville. I think his name was Watson or something._ _Yeah, that's what I'll do, right after I heal my Pokemon and wait for the others._

John picked up the pace.

----

John was still walking when he noticed the skyline of Mauville City in the distance. He smiled a bit. He was almost there. He looked around, guessing it was pretty late. Luckily, the pokemon centers were opened late at night. He hoped that the Nurse Joy there could look at his Pokemon right away. He also hoped that the Unit wasn't here. He still thought back to his encounter at Rustboro city where he was arrested and his pokemon were taken away. He also met up with Cindy there and also saw the first signs of this "Virus" that was appearing through out Hoenn.

_That kid…I sure hope that Cindy or Lina never go through that. Geez, It would suck if that happened to me. It looks so painful. _John thought to himself.

Suddenly, he heard a rustle in the bushes. John stopped. He instinctively reached for a Pokeball but remembered the condition his Pokemon were in. _Oh man, if that's a wild pokemon and its infected, I'm in real trouble…_

Still, he wasn't completely defenseless. He still had his self-defense, but it wouldn't matter if the pokemon he was dealing with was infected and bit him. Nonetheless he got himself into a fighting stance.

Out of the bushes came a small girl, who looked to be around eight or so. Her pigtailed hair was magenta and her skin was a light tan. Strange little markings were on parts of her skin. She looked lost. John didn't know weather to fear this girl or try to help her. He let his guard down a bit.

The girl turned to face him and smiled. It wasn't a pleasant smile. She pointed her finger at him and shouted. "I found one! I found one!" She giggled.

Suddenly, John felt like he was being pushed. One of his Pokeballs rolled away. When he slammed into a nearby tree he yelled a bit. He saw two boys holding his arms, both wearing the same marks as the girl. They continued to push him against the tree.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" John cried angrily, struggling against the two boys.

A girl of about fourteen showed up. She had short red hair up to her neck and also bore the markings that the other ones had. She pointed at him with a scowl. "Silence! You'll be blessed by Yasuo's gift soon enough."

John couldn't believe a younger girl was talking him to like this. He struggled some more.

A red headed boy who looked like the girl's twin walked up. He grabbed John by the hair and looked at his face. "Hmmm, he looks like he's the sacred age. You know what to do."

The redheaded girl rolled her eyes. "Fine Daryn."

She made a gesture with her arm and one of the boys suddenly punched John in the face. John struggled to maintain consciousness, but another blow knocked him out.

----

John's head was swirling. The last thing he remembered was the little girl and the people who ambushed him. His head was aching. Everything was blurry. John tried to move, but found out he couldn't. His eyes came into focus and he saw that he was tied to a tree. He grunted as he struggled to move, but the ropes were tight. He got a better look at his surroundings. He saw that he was in the forest. As for which part, he didn't know. He saw an old statue encased in moss. There was ancient writing on it, writing that looked like the markings on the kids that ambushed him. _What the hell is going on here? _He thought.

It couldn't be the H.D.C. So what was it?

"Looks like he's awake." He heard a voice. He turned and saw the twins along with some more kids. They were all under the ages of all had the markings. They had crossed looks on their faces.

John only struggled. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

The kids just ignored and continued to stare at him. _What's with these kids? _John mused angrily. He wondered what they were going to do.

The girl with the pigtails suddenly appeared with something in her arms. "I found it! I found it!" She said joyfully. She then looked to John. " You'll like this. I'm gonna make you cute!" She said

John only glared at her. He didn't like her or any of her friends that she hung out with .

_These people are crazy. _Thought John.. He wondered what she was carrying.

The redheaded girl looked at the little girl. "Miki, just go ahead and do it already!"

Miki turned back. "I'm doing it, Mira!" She looked at John with a smile that could be interpreted as "innocent", but it wasn't .

John looked and saw what was in her arms. It was an Eevee. The brown fox-like Pokemon's ears were down as it slept. Miki brought it closer to John, bringing it closer to his leg. She rolled up his pant leg to reveal his ankle.

"Hey! What are you doing?! HEY!" John yelled angrily at her. The Eevee's ears perked a bit, alarmed by John's cries. It opened its eyes. John saw the flash of rage in them and realized what it was going to do. He struggled with his ropes some more, but it was no use.

Miki moved the Eevee to John's ankle and it sniffed it a little. It then opened its mouth a little and sank its teeth. John winced a bit.

The Eevee had bit John.

John felt a tingling sensation shoot through his body. It was like the uncomfortable sensation you get when your foot or arm falls a sleep, except John felt it on every inch of his body. Suddenly John screamed a bit as his ears began to burn. He also felt a painful pressure building up near his rear end. He gritted his teeth, trying to endure the pain that was in his body. Suddenly, a tearing sound caught John's attention and he was aware of his pants being ripped. He turned around and opened his mouth in a gasp. There was a fluffy tail growing out of his rear end, but there was something different. It had silver fur on it. The fact that he was sitting down at its base made it hurt even more. He released a grunt of pain. _I have a tail…an Eevee tail…_

He screamed again as his ears began to stretch outward and outward till they reached to the proportionate size of an Eevee's ears. Their lack of fur made them look like over-sized elf ears. The kids were laughing. _They're enjoying this…_ thought John. More pain began to surge through his body. He screamed some more.

The boys walked up and began to cut John's ropes and forced him on all fours, his fluffy tail swaying in the air. Miki walked up to John's face. "Oh, I'm gonna like you!" She said, clapping her hands. It sounded almost pervasive coming from her, she and her colleagues enjoying this spectacle with twisted glee.

John felt a tickling sensation as more silver fur began to grow from his body. He felt it reach _everywhere_, between his fingers, his toes, his legs, his chest, even on his face. His black hair started to turn silver as it became Eevee fur. John looked down at his hands, seeing his fingers twist and merge. He cried out a bit as his hands cracked into paws. He painfully felt his toes crack and fuse until they became Eevee paws. His clothes started to drape around him as his body began to shrink. He could painfully feel his internal organs adjust to this change in size. He continued to shrink until his shirt draped over him like a large sail. He struggled in his oversized shirt and walked out of his clothes the size of an Eevee. He suddenly felt the final change as white tufts of fur began to sprout from his neck. His nose became black and poked out a bit into a snout and his amber brownish eyes became bigger and darker, looking like amber Eevee eyes. The change was complete.

John was an Eevee.

The newly formed Eevee wobbled a bit from wooziness and from the pain. Miki and the others cheered. The Eevee took a few steps towards Miki, but soon collapsed from exhaustion.

--

_Where am I? What happened? _

_What…_

John felt his head ache. In fact his whole body ached.

_The last thing I remember was…_

John opened his eyes and looked at himself. He saw silver fur covering his body. He got up and desperately tried to stand, but he could only stand on his hands, now his forelegs. He turned around and saw the fluffy tail wavering. He saw it move. It was indeed his tail. It was no dream. John was an Eevee, a pokemon.

_The virus…the virus did this to me_..._and those kids…there the ones who turned me into an Eevee…_

His thoughts drifted back to that one girl, Miki. He felt a growl emanate from with in his throat. He was frightened and shocked at first, but now he felt a fire burning deep from with in him. They took his humanity away. They enjoyed it. He had to make them pay.

He didn't know how to explain his rage, but he guessed it was the virus. He welcomed it. The rage took him away from the reality of things. _Yes, I would bite them… make them suffer the way I did…watch them change…watch the pain on their faces…NO!_

John shook his head. The virus was trying to make him angry, make him forget who he was. But John still knew who he was. He fought against the instinct to run into the wild as a pokemon, struggling with the rage that was within him. _I'm…still…John!_

He opened his eyes and panted a bit. He took one step forward on his paw, then another. He was actually walking on four legs, and that made John feel low. He sighed. _What am I going to do? I definitely can't continue my Pokemon journey now. This sucks. _

His large ears drooped down a bit as he pouted.

Suddenly, other noises reached his ears. They perked up and he turned his head in the direction. They were the horrible sounds of screaming people. The screams were filled with anguish and pain. They were screams of men and women, girls and boys, screams of every age. The screams began to alter themselves and shifted to the noises and roars of pokemon. _Its them…they're doing this to other people…I gotta do something…_

He growled again, but this time it was one of determination. _I'm going to try and stop these crazy people…one way or another!_

The little shiny Eevee began to dash towards the directions of the screams, his little paws moving fast, his Eevee face stern with determination.

_I'm still John…_He thought. …_And I do what I have to do…_

The Eevee continued to run.

His thoughts drifted to his pokemon, still in need. _Those people must have them. They're probably using them to turn other people…_ He ran faster.

His thoughts drifted to Cindy and Lina. _I hope they didn't get to Mauville when these people struck. They have to be all right!_

His thoughts drifted to Akira. _He better keep them safe…_

Yes, the night was beautiful tonight, but for one pokemon, tonight was a fateful night. The stars burned bright, and the moon still shone.

_I'm still John. _

**The story continues…in Ancient Society by TurtlesandMonkeys…**

-**End-**

**A/N: And that's the end of that! Swack 16 made a request for this after I published "Whispers of a memory" and asked me to write a detailed one-shot of John's capture and transformation at the hands of the Ancient Society. After I wrote the pivotal scene in "Quarantine" and got input on what color the Eevee that bit John was, I wrote this. Before writing this, I got a PM from Swack 16 suggesting that the Eevee that bit him was regular and by chance the virus made John a shiny Eevee. I was interested in the prospect, so I flipped a coin ,**_**twice**_**, and it came up that the Eevee was regular colored. According to TurtlesandMonkeys in Ancient Society, chapter 6: A difficult decision, it was mentioned that John was the only Shiny to be transformed. As for the society acting more crazy than usual, I think that has something to do with the fact that I wrote this story while listening to **_**The Dark Knight **_**soundtrack with earphones and some of the sadism of the Joker's theme worked its way into little Miki's personality. I don't know, I like it anyway! And **_**yes, **_**the title is inspired by a **_**Dark Knight**_** line. I would once again like to thank Swack 16 and TurtlesandMonkeys for their support. Without either of them, this story wouldn't be possible.(Literally. Swack made John and TaM made the universe to start with) **

**Anyway, please leave a review. JonseyCat, out! MEE-YAA!**


End file.
